Hellish Love
by Zombie Bunnie
Summary: Keru Tomaki was a normal High schooler until she meets The devil. Literally!
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't popular, she wasn't smart, and she wasn't in a clique. Who was she?

She, was called Keru Tomaki. Or, atleast thats what her father called her.

She lived a normal life, nothing to exciting or anything, until that specail day.

"Dad! I'm Going to School!" She called from the door. Her father peaked his tired head from the kitchen and yawned.

"Why so early Keru? It's only 5 am!" He yawned once again. She nodded and replied "I like to walk through the park when no ones there before i go to school, its peaceful." He raised an eyebrow and smiled "Just like her mother when she was here..."

He nodded to her "Well go on, i don't want to to keep you waiting.

She walked out and headed to the park. On the way she noticed that the sky was dark. 'Was it going to rain? The weather-man said nothing about rain today! Maybe it's just an overcast...' She thought, shrugging it off as nothing more and continued her adventure. When she reached the gates hse noticed a chill. ' sheesh it's cold! Why did it get so cold?'

She shrugged it off aswell and continued into the park. A deep and cloudy fog had consumed the park with an eary look. She was alittle worried, but kept on.

Little did she know a crow was watching her intently, it's red eyes gazeing at her, as if to peer through her soul.

'Foolish little girl, walking upon my territory...Why not show her how welcomed she is!'

She kept walking until she couldn't see over the dense fog anymore, and sat at a visible park bench. She looked her watch, only to find it had stopped on 6. She sighed and sat back, awaiting either help or for the fog to clear a visible path. The crow had now made it's way to the tree behind her, and perched on the thin branch. It's glareing eye began to fix upon her.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She then felt a presence infront of her. Was it the fog? She ignored it and let out a content sigh. She then felt the presence get closer. But she ignored it once again. It was until she felt a cold sensation touch her chin gently, directioning it to point forward. She opened her eyes to find a Tall boy with wild black hair, and Wings like a sad Raven. He was looking at her with a wide, obnoxcious smirk. She didn't move, part of her to scared, while the other was curious about the boy.

He snickered to himself. How foolish she looked! Gazeing at him as if he was a prince! He would show her!

He leaned in and pecked her gently on the lips. His lips were smooth and his kiss was passionate, even if it was only a light peck.

Her common sence kicked in, and she pushed away, falling back and hitting the ground. The Boy laughed, his wings flapping.

"Humans Are So STUPID!" He laughed. She sat up rubbing her head and looked at the boy and his wings. What was with him?

"Hey kid, whats the big idea? Do you do that to every girl you meet?" She snarled, wipeing her lips. He looked at her, Then laughed harder. He couldn't beleive how funny she was! Normal humans would have ran off speechless by now! Wait...normal?

He stopped laughing immediatley and looked at her. She was glareing at him angrilly, but her soul...

"She looked where his eyes where fixed and blushed, shooting up, "Oh so now your a Pervert too? Oh go somewhere else to look at breast you moron!" She yelled, grabbing her bag and storming off in the opposite direction. He watched her and teleported infront of her, grabbing her arms and smileing devishly. "Your not going anywhere...Keru." She gasped. How did this perv know her name?

He pushed her roughly against a tree and pinned her with his body. She could feels his abs and muscles, but that didnt matter, the only thing that mattered now...

Was his Motive. 


	2. Chapter 2

He smirked at her, an evil sparkle in his eye. She didn't like this sparkle, it gaveher great discomfort.

"Whats wrong?" He questioned, pressing his body more against hers. "Don't like that?" He grinned. She let out a groan of disgust.

He looked at her and held her chin up to examine her. Was her soul worth taking? He leaned into her neck and bit lightly. She let out a moan but cut it short. He licked it and smiled with glee. Her soul was Ripe enough to steal, and it would be delicious. She felt the blood slowly slide down her neck. He had bitten her?

He Looked her in the eyes, Looking for a source of enough shock to make her choke her soul out. She was blushing alot more now, she wasn't use to this indeed! He finally found a way and started to lean in. She trembled. 'HE'S GOING TO- GAAAH!'  
She mentally screamed, to frightened to push away or take defense. He leaned in, kissing her, then with his tongue forcing her mouth open, began to make out with her. She was starled! SHOCKED!

She suddenly felt a slight faintness, and a glow coming from her mouth to his. This was enough, She pushed away, a small light escaping her mouth to his. She slammed her mouth close and it zipped back into her mouth like a tape measurer when someone pulled it out to watch it fly.

He looked at her alittle angry but satisfied. He let out a small giggle. "Your an excellent kisser!" He laughed. She blushed and glared at him. "Who do you think you are?" She Demanded. His smile faded, and he looked at her with a dead serious glare. "I am, The Devil." He frowned.

Her eyes widen. Those two words had now explained everything. His Grotesque and Gothic clothes, the wings, the Red eyes! She couldn't beleive it. She backed up in disbeleif and fell. He watched her and smirked. "I'll be seeing you soon" He smirked. "Don't be so shy next time, I want the WHOLE thing." He laughed. She watched him filled with anger and fear. He raised a hand and snapped, and a Red cloud sorrounded him, and he was gone. The fog, everything was gone. She gulped and stood up.

A weary eye looked at her watch. "Nine? Oh NOOOOO!" She screamed, and scurried out of the park to the High School. 


End file.
